This invention relates to apparatus for cross-connection and interconnection of telecommunications equipment.
In telephone central offices, jack panels are used extensively for monitoring, testing, and rearranging of digital equipment. For example, digital cross-connect (DSX) apparatus includes a multiplicity of panels within an equipment frame, with each panel including a number of plug-receiving jacks on the front surface and connectors on the front and back surface for coupling to telecommunications digital equipment. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,194 issued to Kwilos.) Similar panels exist for interconnecting equipment where two of the jacks or connectors couple equipment to a digital access cross-connect (DACS) module which performs the maintenance and cross-connection functions electronically.
In standard cross-connect and interconnect panels, the jacks are coupled to switches so that electrical paths are modified as soon as a plug is inserted in the jack. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 issued to Williams et al.) When it is desired to patch two panels together, it is usually required to insert both ends of a patch cord in their respective jacks simultaneously or follow a detailed procedure involving use of signal regenerators or amplifiers to avoid any loss of service. Such a procedure is quite inconvenient for the craftsperson, especially when the panels are separated by a large distance.